


The Snake and The Lioness

by HeavensEvangel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Better than thou personality, Blood purity, Brutal death, Detailed smut, Dream Sex, Eagles make the best companions, F/M, House Feuds, Houses are STILL against one another, Main Character is American, Main Character is a target, Main OC has issues, Mentions of Merlin in later chapters, Parent Death, Possessive Behavior, Slow Romance, Slytherin/Gryffindor Pairing, Stalking, Vampires, dual personalities, rape in one chapter, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensEvangel/pseuds/HeavensEvangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Twenty Four years later.</p><p>It's the beginning of sixth year and everything is going well. That is, until Scorpius entered potions. Upon his observation he noted that he was very partnerless, he bristled inside at the prospect of finally being able to show his true talents in the art that was potions. That was, until a tardy Gryffindor prefect entered the room, apologizing profusely and the look on Professor Quintell's face said they were both going to have a bad time. The glares they both received from their opposing houses caused his stomach to knot as the anger boiled in him. This only meant trouble for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter One

**The Snake and The Lioness**   
_v. 2 revised, rewritten and improved  
By HeavensEvangel_

 

 **One Time Disclaimer:** The Snake and the Lioness is a work of **fan-fiction**. It is all within the world of Harry Potter created by **J.K Rowling** , all rights to the Harry Potter word belong to her. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

 

# Prologue

 

It was sixth year. Scorpius was more than ready to start it as one of the smartest students in class, of course that itself was a give in. He worked far too hard to let his reputation or grades slip. As he looked around the classroom it quickly came to his attention that his side of the room was rather short one student. He frowned. _Who left this year?_ He tried to remember who it was. It was probably one of the few Slytherins that had gotten in by pure luck and finally realized they weren't talented and left. Some times he thought that sorting hat was getting on in its old age. His gray eyes settled on the other side of the class room to their rival house. The Gryffindor side looked awfully even, but there was someone missing there too. He could feel the dread sink in his stomach as he looked towards Professor Quintell.

“It seems we're missing people.” She trailed off as she spoke, looking over the attendance while thinking of some way to make the students even for both sides.

He wished she would say he would be alone. _Please say I'll be alone, please, please._ He mentally begged. His hopes were dashed the moment he heard someone running in the room only to skid to a halt. When he turned he looked over in annoyance. He knew that girl.

“I'm so sorry professor! I caught two students fighting in the hallways and had to intervene.” The girl in question had light reddish brown hair with a single streak of blonde in it, it was in a braid down her back and was tied with red ribbons. Her prefect badge was gleaming in the dim light provided by the candles and torches in the potions classroom. She looked up at her with bright green eyes in apology. There was a bruise forming on her face where she got hit and her voice was gratingly American. This girl was not of noble English blood and likely a mud-blood.

A smirk formed on the professor's face as she looked between the girl and the lone Malfoy.

He glared at his head of house, he knew what that look meant.

“Well, since you're here late, albeit for a good reason, you will have to receive punishment.” There was a glint in her eye.

She grimaced. _First day back and I'm getting punished? I've never been punished for anything, least not at school._

“Slytherin house is uneven this year and Gryffindor has strangely enough lost a student as well over the summer. So to make up for this, you will be partners with Mr. Malfoy.”

The Slytherin side hissed at the suggestion and sent glares both at their professor and the prefect. They didn't want her on their side of the room. There was no way that they would accept her on their side of the room.

She flushed a little. _Something tells me this is going to be a rough year._ “Professor please... can't I just work alone?” She asked softly.

Professor Ameris Quintell stared at her blankly and pointed to the table. “Get to your seat Ms. Snow.” She proceeded to wave her off as she turned to the board and enchanted the chalk, ready to start the lesson. The purple haired woman would hear no more complaints out of either side.

The girl referred to as Ms. Snow, turned towards Scorpius and reluctantly sat in the empty seat beside him. “Hi,” she hesitated, “I'm Elizabeth Snow.” She attempted to be civil. If they were going to be partners in class they had to get along, at least she had hoped they would.

The Gryffindors were sending death glares at the Slytherin side. Although none of the people in her house knew her well enough, or acknowledged her, they didn't like the fact that one of their own was being subjected to being paired up with their mortal enemy.

The same sentiments could be said for the Slytherin side, but unlike Elizabeth who knew practically no one from her class, most of the students on the Slytherin side knew Scorpius well, even if he didn't associate with them often.

He frowned, some of his silver blonde hair came loose from being slicked back. The boy was the exact image of his father, Draco Malfoy, who sat in this very room ages ago before him. He glared at her. “I really don't care who you are. Just don't screw up my grade in this class.” He looked back towards the front of the class to listen to the lesson. _Hn Americans. I didn't know this school actually accepted such brutes._

She shuddered a little at the way he looked at her before turning her attention towards the professor. _I can't believe she would pull something like this to me._ She leaned forward on the desk and listened intently, trying to ignore the glares she was receiving from the Slytherins, especially by the girls. This was going to be a long, long day.

 

 

* * *

 

# Chapter One

 

Elizabeth sighed softly as she walked back to her private dorm within Gryffindor tower. She had had one ever since the incident in first year when she couldn't control her magic over the nightmares she had at night. Her guardian at the time and her head of house had petitioned to McGonagall to allow her to have her own dorm for her safety as well as the safety of the other students. It wasn't usually heard of but to avoid any more incidents, McGonagall had allowed it and the tower had worked it's literal magic to make it so.

She sighed and pushed the memory aside as she entered her room, thinking about how interesting her first day had been, although at this school, there hardly ever was a dull day. Her mind wandered back to the Slytherin she had been paired up with in class. He wasn't bad to look at per say but his attitude needed a lot of work. She rolled her eyes as she sat down on her bed. From what she remembered he was a prefect as well, she had seen him plenty of times on the Hogwarts Express and during various meetings. She had never thought twice on him before and doubted that he ever thought of her before to day either.

She undid the ribbons keeping her hair from falling out of the long braid and loosened it up. It was the first time anyone from even her own house and looked at her. She shook her head, loosening up her hair in the process with her fingers before she stood and removed her robes. She tossed them over the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. _I wonder what my parents would think of me if they saw me now. Would the be proud? I probably wouldn't be at Hogwarts if they were still around._ She had received many letters of acceptance from Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, The Salem Witches' Institute and even The Mahoutokoro School of Magic had reached out to her. Truthfully the only reason she came here was because after the deaths of her parents she had been moved to London to live with an aunt and later to live with a friend of the family. She was afraid to leave what she knew.

She sighed and glanced over to the time. It would be dinner any minute now, if she wanted to get something good, she would have to get to the table and fast. She left the room quickly and made her way to the great hall, avoiding the glances and the murmurs she heard from students as she passed by. Word got out fast.

The hall was of course, crowded with every single student in Hogwarts. Scorpius scowled, class had not gone at all how he thought it would. Although the rest of the day went out well, potions remained on his mind. The more he thought about it the more distracted and inwardly angry he got. He ate halfheartedly until he caught glimpse of the new bane of his existence, the American Gryffindor. Why she stuck out to him like a sore thumb now when she had always been nothing but another student to him, he didn't know. But seeing her come in and struggle to get an open seat, caused him to think of how class progressed.

Earlier that day at Potions, Professor Quintell turned towards them with a smile. “So today my _beloved_ students, you will be brewing pain potions since the Hospital wing is in desperate need of them. Whichever team brews it the best will receive ten points to their house. Now begin.” She sat at her desk and started reading the newspaper.

Why was he not surprised? Their professor could be so lazy. Professor Quintell often skirted the easy work off to her students. Scorpius rolled his eyes and glanced at his unfortunate partner for the rest of the year. She had the book opened and was reading it over. She opened her mouth to say something but he shut her down and stood up. “I'll get the ingredients. You stay out of my way.” He said in a hushed tone as he walked away from her.

She frowned and shook her head as she looked up, watching him leave. She stood and got the cauldron lit, waiting for him to come back. She hoped he had half a brain to bring the right ingredients.

He returned and set them on the table. Everything seemed like the right thing, all accept one.

“This one is wrong, it looks similar but the coloration is different.” She tried to explain but he quickly shot her down.

“Shut up, how dare you say I got something _wrong_.” He growled at her and moved the cauldron over towards him.

She heaved a sigh. “Fine, do the work yourself, but if you add that in it’s going to blow up in your face.”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop being a know-it-all Gryffindor.” He spat out at her as she plopped herself down in the chair. _The nerve of that girl! Suddenly she’s my partner for the class and she thinks she knows everything._ He began to stir things in. Everything seemed to go fine until he added the last ingredient. The potion bubbled and turned red, instead of a pleasant blue green. _It’s not supposed to look like that, is it?_ It bubbled over and blew up in his face.

She fought back a snicker. “I won't say it.” She stood and quickly started to clean up after receiving a glance from Professor Quintell. “I’ll get the ingredients and we can start again, alright?” She told him softly as she walked off to get what was needed.

He seethed. _I’ve been made a complete and total fool of! Stupid girl will not get away with this! I don’t care if she is a prefect._ When she returned he continued to glare at her.

“Let’s chop these up shall we?” She said softly as she transfigured a quill into a knife. Picking it up, she began to chop the ingredients.

He grit his teeth but complied, he needed a perfect grade for this class, he would not accept anything less than a perfect score. _Yes, enjoy this all you like Gryffindor slut, I’ll be getting back at you soon._

As she chopped she looked over at him. “Scorpius… we have to work together if we both want excellent grades in this class.”

He grumbled a little as he added the freshly chopped ingredients.

“I’m not asking you to like me or anything, just work with me. It’s only for the year, who knows how next year is going to pan out, right?” She added the ingredients she chopped and commenced stirring, once clockwise and twice counter-clockwise.

He grunted and added the last ingredient. He was overall pleased by the color.

“Now we just let it simmer.” She said softly as she sat back into her seat.

And that's exactly how it went. Luckily the work they did, granted both their houses points, but he wasn't happy with the arrangement at all. He contemplated complaining to his father, but felt it would be a moot point. There was only so much one could do against Professor Quintell or Headmistress McGonagall. He looked up and she caught his eye again. _She let her hair out. It looks soft from here._ He mused to himself before shaking his head. _What in the bloody hell am I thinking? She's a damn Gryffindor prat. Stupid American Gryffindor prat. Shouldn't she be in Salem or something or other? I didn't think Hogwarts just let anyone with magical talent in._ _What the hell is so special about her?_ He frowned and looked down at his plate, his meal was completely murdered and hardly looked appetizing. He grumbled to himself as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. His eyes scanned the room for her again until they rested on her back, an idea forming in his head.

She had managed to get her meal and ate it silently, doing her best to ignore the looks she got from her house mates. News had indeed traveled fast, just as fast as the rumors did. But honestly, she should have known it would. In her last five years there, she had learned that Gryffindor was known for gossips and trouble-makers. She turned her head, her eyes gazed at the entrance to the great hall as she ate dinner. _They're probably all curious as to why I didn't put up more of a fight about the arrangement._ She sighed and took a sip of juice, eating like a good civilized lady should, unlike most of her house mates. She did her best to ignore them as usual as she ate.

Elizabeth kept to herself mostly, she had only made prefect because she was really hard working and got exceptional grades, so the whispers down the table about what happened in potions class had her shifting slightly uncomfortably in her seat. The whole incident was being blown out of proportion but that was to be expected. One group was whispering about how she outsmarted the snake and cause the cauldron to explode all over his face. Of course it had exploded on him, but it had nothing to do with her, he had simply made a careless mistake.

Unfortunately Slytherins were just as gossipy and were telling similar rumors. Scorpius felt his eye throb with annoyance, the lid twitched as he listened to their accounts of what happened. Although not entirely true, he would let them believe it. He wasn't going to tell them it had been his mistake, even though a small voice in his head, that oddly sounded like his mother, told him he should. He shook his head. Why should he care if her reputation, or lack there of, were to get ruined? His frowned deepened and he stood up suddenly, startling some of the people next to him, the movement had been fluid, yet hasty. He walked towards the exit and paused once at the doors, the thought he had earlier back in his mind. A smirk formed as he turned and let his eyes roam the room. Easily finding her, he watched as she ate dinner with an annoyed expression on her face. He decided he wanted the girl's attention. His wand slid out from his sleeve and he waved it as he pointed it directly at her, uttering a spell under his breath. A spark flew out and hit her square in the cheek.

She jumped up and reached to rub it. She looked in the direction it came from and spotted him smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed instantly.

He gave her a smug smile and turned to leave, the robes rustling behind him as he made his way out of the hall.

She shook slightly with anger but controlled the urge to outright yell at his retreating back, she didn't want more attention on herself. She took one last sip of pumpkin juice and stood up. She walked out of the hall soon after and looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of him, but when she hadn't, she heaved a heavy sigh. _Why did he do that for?_ She rubbed her cheek where it still stung from getting hit. Of all places to aim a spell, it had to be at the same spot as the bruise from the fight she stopped earlier that day.

He watched her in the shadows, amused by the look on her face. _This is going to be fun._ His smirk became devilish as he watched her look around once more before leaving, heading back towards the tower.

The moment she was in her room, she sat on the bed and sighed in frustration. “What was all that about?” She wondered if he only did that to get back at her for the rumors that were spreading. She wanted to tear at her hair, but controlled the urge as she got up and went to the desk to start on the homework that had been given, faster it was done, the faster she could get a nap in before making her rounds in the hallways tonight.

That night was just like any other night she had to patrol in the past. It was silent and luckily no students had attempted breaking curfew. The silence in the darkness had allowed her mind to wander back to the dream she had during her nap.

_She walked out into the hallway and glanced around her. The great hall behind her was noisy as usual while the hall she was currently standing in was eerily dark and silent. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she looked around for something, or rather, looked for someone. The arms that had suddenly wrapped around her were thin, yet held strength in them as she was pulled backwards into the unending darkness that were the various hidden corners of Hogwarts. She opened her mouth to cry out but a pair of soft warm lips crashed upon her more full ones._

_She shivered as a battle of lips and tongues commenced as she was pinned to the wall and kissed deeply by someone she could not make out in the dark. The very situation was very frightening, but the rush was exhilarating and urged a warmth to pool just between her legs at her center. It wasn't until he moved away from her did she realize who this was._

_Before her was a smirking Slytherin snake, otherwise known as prefect Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. His steely gray eyes were smoldering with lust as he gazed at the tan skinned teen he had pinned against the cold stone wall. His fingers were long and cold, like ice on her warm skin. The creamy milk white skin was a stark contrast to warm bronze. He was like a ghost before her, pale, devious, full of evil intention, but yet he was nothing but perfection. There were no physical flaws in the man that held her there. He licked his lips as he stared into her eyes. He leaned down to her again, his lips crashed against hers once more, claiming her as his own in that instant. He released his grip on her arms and ran his hands down to her sides and positioning them on her hips as he placed all his weight on her._

_She gasped into the kiss. She could feel his hands against her through her sweater. Despite how frightening the situation was for a young virgin girl, she couldn't help but respond to his kisses, her body was aching in places she didn't realize could ache. She wanted to be touched by him. She let out a soft whimper when his fingers grazed her thigh before he gripped at it and lifted the leg. The act had allowed him to be pressed against her. She could feel the throbbing need of his shaft pressing against her own warm aching need. Her breathing quickened. This was happening very fast and they were still in the hallway._

_Students were leaving the great hall, heading towards their dorms, and here they were snogging in a corner. The prospect of getting caught doing something so naughty didn't help her control the sudden needs she was feeling. She felt him lift her and wrap her legs around his waist, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck for support as he pressed it against her, keeping her in place._

_He didn't waste time to remove her sweater. Her shirt was quickly unbuttoned next. The moment the smooth skin of her neck was exposed, his lips latched on. He ran his tongue against her skin to get a real taste of it before latching onto a spot and sucking softly, leaving a very visible mark there. He slid his hand into the back of the shirt and unhooked the lace bra. He pulled away from her neck and swiftly removed the top and slid the emerald green bra off her breasts. It went pooling to the floor with her shirt and sweater. He smirked at the sight of her nipples pert and waiting attention. He leaned his head down and took a nipple into his mouth, suckling it with great care as the other hand dug its finger nails into her thigh. He dragged them down, leaving light trails of red against the skin._

_She moaned and reached her hands in his hair, gripping at it in a possessive needy manner. At this point she could care less if they got caught. Several teachers had glanced into the darkness they were hiding in, but walked off as if they could see nothing. The prospect of being watched while in this sort of position had caused her to shudder and release a small amount._

_He pulled away from the nipple and looked at her, a taunting smirk on his face as he peered down at her. “You're getting messy somewhere aren't you Snow?”_

“ _Please,” she squeaked softly at him. “Don't tease me like this Scorpius.” Her voice was coming out in a mere whisper as she looked at him pleadingly. “Why are you even doing this?”_

_He simply laughed at her, his free hand reached down and gripped at the matching lace panties she wore. He felt between, the wetness had indeed gotten worse. “Well, well, well, and here I thought Grffindors were good. Aren't you a naughty little lioness?” He purred as he forced them upwards, wedging them in between moist lips._

_She gasped at the feel and bit down on her bottom lip._

_He reached and grabbed at the zipper of her skirt. He unzipped it and stared at her, ingraining the image of her like this in his memory. A soft smile crossed his lips. She would be naked in this hallway, exposed completely, and he would have his way with her. He set her legs down and let the skirt fall. He turned her around so he could get a full look at her backside. He licked his lips. His smirk widening at just how naughty her undergarments were. He grabbed at her ass and gave it a squeeze, to which he was rewarded with a moan. He wedged the underwear more and heard her squeak. “Such a naughty lioness,” He purred again against her ear as he spanked her. “I shall enjoy punishing you.” He whispered into her ear, it was meant to be a threat, but the tone in his voice was anything but. It was full of lust and need. This was more than just him wanting revenge, this was him going on instincts with a pretty girl._

_The thought of him doing more to her caused her to ache with the need for him to do it. She never thought she could be so naughty before. She had always been just a good girl, at least that was what she told herself whenever she bought matching lingerie sets._

“ _However, I approve of your color choices, so instead of punishment I will reward you.” He turned her around and tugged her panties off. Lifting her again, he kissed her deeply and passionately, ravaging her mouth in a seductive manner. “Snow.”_

“Snow. Snow!”

She blinked a few times, her cheeks red as she looked towards who was calling her name. It was another prefect from her house.

He frowned at her. “Elizabeth, you're so out of it today. Are you tired?”

“Ah, I'm sorry. It's just been a really long day.” She admitted, but the blush would not leave.

“You look like you've got a fever, you should call it a night. I'll take over for you.” He said with a grin.

She nodded. “Thanks.” She looked a bit embarrassed. “I'll make it up to you some how.”

“No worries!”

She gave a nod and turned to walk back to the tower and to her dorm. She remembered how she woke up from that nap. Once in her room she pulled off her robes and set them over the chair. The dream had been too real and had left her physically aching for attention in a way she had never wanted it. But since she had hallways duty tonight she didn't have time to fulfill that need. She removed her sweater next as she plopped down on the bed. She loosened up the tie before she carefully removed it, setting it on top of her sweater, followed by her shirt. Just like in her dream, she was indeed wearing a green lace bra and matching panties. She stood to remove the rest of her clothing and set her shoes aside before gathering the dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper that had her name on it. She put the robe on a hanger and put it on a hook on the door.

Her mind wandered back to the dream and she could feel she was more than ready for male attention. She sighed as she sat down in front of the vanity and and looked at herself. She undid the braid and let her hair fall in curls down her back. As she looked at herself she noticed there was a mark from being kissed on her neck. It as dark and seemed like it had been there for quite some time, a few hours at least. Her heart beats quickened as she slowly peeked down at her thigh to see that it too had remnants of nail markings across it. _That's impossible..._

Scorpius had a satisfied look on his face as he sat in his private room. He didn’t have to run rounds today, hell, Slytherin prefects hardly ever did their duty on patrolling the corridors at night like they were supposed to. He thought back to the spell he had placed on her and smirked at his handy work. _She’s probably noticing the markings right now._ He chuckled as he sat there in his chair, shirtless and wearing only a pair of green silk pajama pants. _The fact that she wears such things is so intriguing. I can’t wait to continue to invade her dreams. It was so easy to place that spell on her today without her even realizing it. I can enter and manipulate her dreams how I see fit. Ah revenge is so sweet._

He felt a tingle. A certain area of his pants had gotten tight. To say he did not feel any sort of excitement while he ravaged the girl in her dreams was to be lying to himself. _Perhaps this is a double edged spell in the end. Not only does what I do physically affect her, but if affects me as well._ His hand reached and ran against the swollen area of his pants. He vaguely wondered if she was doing anything to please herself, the thought made all the blood in his body rush to a certain place. He grunted and shook his head. _Stupid lioness, don’t worry. This is just the first phase of your punishment. I’m not in any way done with you._

He remembered how it felt to take her virginity in her dream like state and he shivered in delight. It was so delicious, the feel of her. He wondered briefly if doing this was playing with fire, or if he had the right idea in torturing her sexually. He knew virtually nothing about the girl. He had no idea if she was of pure blood or if she was a muggle born, although. He already knew that getting involved with her, even if it was only in her dreams, would cause issues. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. He was sure his parents would never approve of it.

When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head. “Stupid Gryffindor, I’m not even attracted to her.” Of course, he knew deep down that that was a blatant lie. There had to be some reason why she was constantly on his mind since potions that morning. He felt a tingle again, but this time it was different, it alerted him to her falling asleep. A smirk rose on his face as he climbed into bed. _Let the torment begin_. He chuckled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into dream land.


	2. 2

# -2-

 

When Elizabeth had started to drift to sleep, she felt a strange tingle. She ignored it and fell into dream land easily, thanks to how tired she had been. She felt oddly warm as she lay there. She opened her eyes and looked around. This was certainly not her dorm room. She was lying next to a fire place on a plush fur rug that felt soft on her skin. She sat up and let her eyes wander around the room. She was in an old stone cottage, the roof was made of wood and straw above her. Near her was an old red velvet chair that looked similar to the ones in the common room, and although it was worn, it still looked comfortable. There was a hand carved wooden table in what looked like the kitchen area of the cottage and a large four poster bed that had sheer white drapes hanging over it in a curtain. The bed looked rather comfortable.

She stood up and looked at herself. Her hair had been straightened out and there were white roses weaved into the strands. The dress she wore was white on the top and green on the bottom with roses printed on it. It was empire waist with short puff sleeves, it stopped just an inch above the knee. She admired the dress briefly before exploring the room fully.

She looked out the window and saw the property was littered with flowers, a beautiful lake caught the sun light. The willow trees blanketed the cottage beautifully. She couldn't help the smile at the beauty of it all, even if this was a dream, she couldn't help the relaxed feeling that washed over her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the bird chirping and let out a breath. “I wonder where this really is...”

There was a chuckle from nearby, followed by a familiar voice. “Why, you're with me. That's all that matters my _lioness_.” The tone was slightly condescending, yet there was a hint of amusement there.

She quickly turned towards the voice and saw Scorpius sitting at the table. He certainly hadn't been there before.

He was wearing black slacks, an opened green silk shirt and leather loafers. His hair wasn't slicked back, but was actually a tad bit messy as it came down just past his shoulders. He stared at her with mischievousness dancing in his gray eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. He motioned for her to come to him.

She slowly stood up and made her way to his side. She stopped in front of him and watched him closely, her heart was pounding in her chest.

In an instant he was up on his feet and pressing her onto the table, forcing her to sit on it. His smirk never left his face as he licked his lips. “And so the lioness falls prey to the snake.” He mused as he leaned in and licked her lips teasingly. He enjoyed how her face instantly flushed at the contact and how her lips parted in acceptance. The moment her mouth was open he took the invitation and slid his tongue into the moist cavern, where it began to dance with hers.

She shook slightly at the pressure he was putting on her and found she was unable to continue to keep herself leaning up. She sunk back involuntarily and pulled away from the savagely desperate kiss, she could feel her lips swelling a bit. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Do I need a reason to torture you? You're such a naughty lioness, yet you fell so easily into my trap and there's no way for you to get out of it.” He paused as he trailed his fingers along her jaw line. “Does that scare, or excite you my dear?” His intentions were to break her and make her his against her will, to make her beg for his attentions and affections. From what he had noted about her, she had no friends at all. She was, in every sense of the word, a lone lioness in the wild and he wanted to claim her as his. The arrogant smirk returned to his features as he stared into her eyes, entranced by how they glittered.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at him in turn. “Maybe,” she hesitated, “it's both. I'm not exactly sure what to expect out of you.”

“As well you shouldn't. It won't be fun if you know what I'm going to do next.” He put all of his weight on her, forcing her to lie on the table. He leaned in towards her as he climbed partly on the table for better leverage. With her legs parted at either side of him, he was allowed to press the tight heat against her. He felt her shudder as he turned his gaze to her, was it a shudder of fear, or anticipation? He couldn't felt the excitement he felt to know he made her feel this vulnerable, this filled with need. Leaning on one hand, he allowed his free hand to run along her left thigh, he lifted it up onto his shoulder and turned his head towards it to trail kisses along the skin. He took in her scent, it was a mix of apples and vanilla, fresh, clean yet sensual. A part of him wanted to stop all this and find a way to her so he could have her in reality. He shook the thought off, this was supposed to be tormenting her, to get her back for being made his partner in class.

She shivered as she felt him graze his lips along the inside of her thigh, she could feel the warmth radiating from both of them. She couldn't lie that she had thought him attractive before, but she had always thought that in passing. She never had fantasized about a boy before this.

He grazed his teeth against her flesh then, teasing her with the sharpness of his canines against sensitive skin. He bit down gently and relished in the moan she let out in response. He pulled away and lifted her off the table, back onto her feet. “Let's get comfortable shall we?” He lifted her into his arms in one sweeping motion and carried her in a cradling embrace. His arms were strong, even though they appeared thin. His time playing on the quidditch field had definitely strengthened and toned him, while not making him look like some sort of brainless muscle man. He carried her easily over to the bed and laid her down with a gentleness he didn't know himself capable of.

Once she was on the bed comfortably, she sat up a little to watch as he climbed in, stalking her with fluid snake like motions. She flushed at how alluring the image of him was. She was entranced by him. Her eyes watched how his muscles moved under the skin to allow the movement. _This is a dream, I can wake any minute and be in my bed._ She mentally sighed. _I've never had dreams like this before, well definitely not about a student. Why now? Why him of all people? I won't lie, he is very... attractive._ She blushed still at her own thoughts.

At least she believed she was thinking to herself.

 _So she finds me attractive? Well this certainly makes for an interesting development. It's a shame she's not a Slytherin. I might not be so hellbent on this if she were._ A part of him knew that if she had been in his house, he probably wouldn't have gone to this length. Why did he? They didn't know each other. He shook it off as he came upon her with the speed and agility of a deadly snake. His lips pressed against hers as he grabbed her thighs, pulling her toward him in the process. He pressed himself against her and grabbed her hips, forcing her to drag against it. He shuddered at the moan she let out. He felt surprised when she pressed into him in return. “Eager are we?” He looked pleased when she nodded.

Of her own free will, she leaned forward and kissed his lips shyly.

Her lips were soft against his. He felt his heart swell as a stray thought entered his mind. _Will we be like this one day?_ He mentally chastised himself. He wondered then if she'd ever act this way if they were ever in this situation in the real world. He wanted to test that theory. A part of his was certain that she was too shy and introverted to even think about doing things like this.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, pressing into him more. She was being much bolder than she was in real life. _No harm in being bold in a dream, not like it will ever happen in real life._ She assured herself.

He mused to himself at her thoughts. _So there is my answer._ He pulled the left sleeve down slightly, he felt a rough patch of skin there he hadn't noticed before, the mark itself was too faint, it was rather old. His eyebrows knit together as he looked at her, running his fingers against it softly. _What's this?_ She winced at the action. He stopped touching there, almost concerned. He wrapped his arms around her then, holding her close to him. In an instant he felt just how fragile she was, how breakable she was in his embrace. With that looming over him, he let his grudge against her slip for a moment and held her gently, yet firmly. It almost felt, protective. Like he was saying you can trust me with your life. He leaned away to look down at her.

Unfortunately it seemed like time went too fast in the outside world, because no sooner was he ready to undress her, did they both have to wake for classes.

When his eyes opened he frowned and crossed his arms. “There has to be a way to elongate the dream length. I didn't even get to the best part this time.” He grumbled when he noticed his problem. He would have to take care of it himself.

In the great hall, he sat at the table, eating breakfast. He allowed his eyes to scan the room, he couldn't help but search for her. It didn't take him long to find her. She was, as always, sitting alone. He needed to find a way to get to her. He frowned. As far as he knew, they didn't have classes together today. He would have to find a way to bump into her with out it being weird. If he weren't a Malfoy he would pull at his hair at the conflicting thoughts running through his mind, but he was a Malfoy and therefor he kept his cool and calm composure. He would not show his frustrations out in the open. Several of his house mates glanced at him, sensing the tension, but none would dare mention it for fear of his titanic temper.

Elizabeth leaned on her hand a bit. Waking up this morning had found her in a very compromising position. Her night gown had been twisted upwards and the pair of blue lace panties she had put on after her bath had been pulled down and practically off of her. There had been a spot on the bed where she had been laying. The thought of it caused her to go a bit red. She tried a cold bath but it hadn’t helped much, her thoughts continued to wander back to him, and it was pure torture. She shook her head of the thoughts. She no longer wanting to eat. She stood and grabbed her bag, then made her way out of the hall to head to class early.

Seeing her stand up he took it upon himself to take it as an opportunity to follow her. He stood and grabbed his own bag, walking out of the hall. He glanced around and easily saw her walking down the corridor. He managed to catch up with her and looked around. Seeing no one, he smirked and pushed her gently enough not to cause real harm, but hard enough to make her stumble.

She turned around and looked at him, her face fixed with a glare, which faltered when her eyes met his. “What was that for?!”

“For being in my way… _Lioness_.” He decided that it would be the perfect teasing nickname for her, the way she had glared when she first turned was befitting of one.

She tensed when he called her that and straightened up instantly. “What did you call me?”

“I called you _lioness_ simply because of how you glared at me when you turned.”

“Then maybe I should start calling you a Snake?”

He chuckled. “How original of you Snow.”

She grit her teeth and turned away. “I don’t have time to bother with you teasing me Scorpius. I have to get to class.” She huffed before walking rather quickly down the hallway.

He watched her go and smirked a little to himself. _That should hold me off until tonight at least. In the meantime I have to get to class._


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence Warning for this chapter

# -3-

 

 

A few months had passed since the incident between Elizabeth and Scorpius in the hall way and winter was closing in. Classes were going well, even potions despite the daily tension between them. It was like he gained pleasure in teasing her. She had hoped that he'd let up. It didn't help that Scorpius was still in her dreams every night either. She could see him now, that arrogant smirk that screamed _I'm better than you will ever be_ , those cold gray eyes, the way his lips curved into that smirk. He was absolutely physically flawless. She shivered as she imagined him, no imagined the dream him. She still didn't understand why she had dreams about the arrogant snake, but as she thought on those dreams her body heated.

She was so lucky she didn't share a dorm room. How embarrassing would it be to wake up with three other girls in the room with you and your sheets were soaked through, your clothes disheveled? Her face colored. She saw him naked above her, his lips against hers, his shaft buried deep into her. Her hand dipped down to the warmth pooling there. She touched herself gently and suppressed the moan, she was soft, wet, trembling. She stopped herself and sighed, mentally cursing herself for the way that he was making her feel.

She had to distract herself, keep herself from falling asleep. She didn't want to dream of him. She decided to study from her potions book, although she had already memorized all of the potions in the book and has had some practical practice with her guardian, she knew that these potions could be improved upon. Even with traditional brewing methods some potions just weren't as potent as they could be, and she knew that a lot of times this had to do with how the ingredients had been treated prior to being used. Mastery and improvement of these potions were important to her. She aspired to be a great potions master, the best there ever was. That was why she studied so hard.

Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, her mind couldn't stop wandering to him. And with her focus gone she ended up falling asleep on the desk, despite how desperately she had been trying to avoid it.

Scorpius felt the tingle, the alert that told him that Snow had crossed into dreamland finally. He contemplated punishing her for taking so long but shook his head, she might have been busy studying or something. Despite how much he loved to torture her, a part of him had begun to respect her prowess in the art of potions. She knew a lot for a girl her age. His lip twitched a little as he moved to his bed and sunk down into it's warmth. He closed his eyes, intent on following her in.

But what he found when he opened his eyes was not a dream. He could feel fear enclosing him in the darkness of this place. He was in a dark forest, filled with dark weeping willows and other tall trees, none like he had ever seen here in England on his many trips to the country side with his father. He turned his head and saw what appeared to be a castle in the distance. He moved through the darkness, but the closer he go, the more uneasy he felt, his stomach was twisting in knots.

He heard a noise and quickly looked around for the source. Dream tapping into a nightmare was dangerous, especially since it involved his mind. To tap into any dream was putting oneself at risk and he always took that risk without fully thinking on what the consequences would be over his personal gain. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head towards it, his heart pounding in his chest, but he stood firm and kept a brave look on his face.

A little girl ran towards him from out of the bushes, tears in her eyes. She was small and pale and her hair was a complete mess from running, it was a brownish red and had a streak of blonde running through the front of it. The bow she had in her hair had moved out of place and was dangling dangerously on the tips, holding on for dear life. But it was her eyes, those terrified unusually bright green eyes, that he noticed most.

 _Elizabeth?_ He stared at her as she stopped running. She must have been no more than five years old. Her clothes were tattered from running and hitting branches. There were cuts on her and blood on her hands, so much blood on her hands. It couldn’t have been hers. He shuddered as he moved closer, but it was like she didn’t see him, or knew he was even there. _She’s seen me in her other dreams, why can’t she see me now. What’s so different about this one? Is it because it’s a nightmare?_ He frowned as he came closer, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw her suddenly look up and right at him. But she wasn’t looking at him.

She turned her head. A noise had caught her attention, and he could see the fear rising up in her, her breathing had increased and the panic was evident. She tried to get up but she was so exhausted, the running had taken its toll and stopping as she did had expended her energies. She stared into the bush she had come from. It rustled and a large man, covered in blood and dirt emerged from it. He was tall, almost bear like, with a grin that dripped with such malice and evil intent. He bounded towards her in a slow stalking manner. He was teasing his prey, making her believe that she could run off, but she was scared stiff, unable to move.

Scorpius tried to get to her, to help her run away but he couldn’t move either. He was panicking inside despite the brave and calm look on his face. He felt like he was sinking into the ground and looked to his legs. They were still firm on the ground but he couldn’t help but feel like he was being dragged down. He watched helplessly from his spot near her. So close but so far.

“You thought you could get away eh? You’re the last one you know. Your parents didn’t put much of a fight did they, thought if they distracted me that you could get away. How wrong were they huh?” He gave her a smile as he came close to her. “Finally Myrddin’s last blood heir. I can be the one to rid the world of _your_ kind.” He laughed as he came up to her, reaching out to grab her, banking on the fact that she was too scared to move.

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, to scream out and get attention to himself, to give her a fighting chance, but he realized quickly that no sound made its way out from his drying throat, it was almost as if this were his nightmare. **His** little lioness fending for herself against this much larger predator, he couldn’t take it. He fought to get free but it seemed the more he did, the more his feet stuck to the ground, the more he felt like he was sinking in.

He grabbed her in a tight hold, a snarl on his lips. This was going to be it, the end of Elizabeth Snow, and Scorpius struggled, struggled to get free to save his little lioness, but this was just a dream. She could die here and be safe in the real world right? He had to keep telling himself that before he hurt himself here. Worrying this way wasn’t doing him any good. He looked toward her just as he heard her cry out in pain, his heart wrenched and twisted as if a knife had stabbed right through.

“That’s right, give me a little scream you little wench. Oh how I dreamed of this. I offed your parents pretty quick, but I’ll enjoy watching you squirm.” He smiled wickedly at her as he began to squeeze her in his large hands, practically preening at her screams of pain and the soft whimpering that escaped her soft lips.

“Please… please stop.” She begged, but he wouldn’t stop, he only did more. He squeezed and pulled at her small limbs before he finally threw her down on the ground.

“I’m going to cut you in tiny little pieces. No one will know who you were when I’m done with you.” He proceeded to pull out an already bloodied knife. “Hm… didn’t clean it from when I did your mum and dad in, but oh well not like you’ve got to worry about catching anything off it seeing how you’ll be dead.” He gave her a smile and watched as she tried to crawl away. He stepped down hard on the back of her leg, there was a very audible satisfying crack that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He let out a gasp. Her scream of pain was orgasmic. “Pity, I gotta end you. Your screams are so delicious.” He watched her squirm through the pain, trying to get free. It was pathetic. “Which part should I cut off first?” He stood there wondering before the knife came down on her, right into her shoulder blade. She screamed until she went hoarse. He pulled the knife out of her, making sure to wiggle and twist it to cause more pain. He forced her onto her back and stared down at her with a smile.

Scorpius growled and screamed out at her, trying to make her wake from this nightmare. “Snow you are a lioness! Get up! Wake up! This is just a dream!” He felt himself sink more into the ground, but he kept struggling to get to her. “This man isn’t real! Wake up!” His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst. “You’re a bloody Gryffindor, show some back bone! _**WAKE UP**_!”

The man looked up in his direction with a smirk. “She can’t hear you. She’s all mine now.” He laughed mockingly at the terrified look on his face.

The nightmare could see him?

“Time to end this. Yes?” He looked back down at her, a large grin on his face. But the smile faded when he looked down at her.

She stared at him calmly, her eyes flashed from their beautiful brilliant blue green to a molten gold as a strong burst of invisible strength knocked him clear off her and into the trees, the smell of smoke followed soon after as an orange light flickered from where he landed. His screams of agony were in the distance.

Scorpius could feel himself get free and began to crawl out of the hole he had sunk in. Once out he stood quickly and ran over to her. He lifted her into his arms and held her close. He didn’t understand that urge that had come over him or why he did it, but he did. She was so tiny and fragile and she was losing so much blood. He cradled her gently, careful not to hurt her further. He examined the wounds and saw that the knife had gone through her left shoulder and out the front from when she was stabbed and he could see some of the bone from where the other man had crushed his foot into her leg. He winced at the sight before looking back down to the messy child in his arms. “You’ve got very dark places in your mind Lioness…” He did his best to comfort the stock still girl in his arms, or rather was it that he was holding her for his own reassurance, to calm his own distraught heart. He felt warm then, he was waking from the night terror at last and he knew she would be awake soon.

Elizabeth sat up from the floor, shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached up and ran her hands through her hair, pulling slightly at it. _What was all that about? And Scorpius was there at the end…_ She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. She wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon as she rubbed at her left shoulder. She looked up and saw the chair knocked over. She frowned, no wonder why she felt so damn stiff. She had fallen asleep at her desk. _At least the desk didn’t fall on me like last time, explaining that to Madame Pomfrey was difficult._ She shook her head as she slowly got up. She checked the time and frowned as she went off for her bath. She had luckily woken up on time for breakfast.

In the great hall Scorpius let his eyes scan the Gryffindor table, looking for that familiar red hair, his heart was twisted in knots since the nightmare and he was hardly touching his breakfast, which caught the attention of his fan club. Although he wanted to confront her he knew the risk of doing so.

A) He would be revealing to her that he had been spying, even manipulating her dreams.

B) She might do something against him in retaliation.

He almost could imagine how hurt she would be to find out he had been tampering with her dreams. He mentally cringed at the look of emotional pain that he imagined on her pretty face. That was just as bad as imagining her in the physical pain he had seen her in. He wondered then, thinking back to the dream and the others times he had invaded them, the wound on her left shoulder from the dream, and the scar on the same shoulder bothered him more. He didn't want to believe that the dream was really a memory that had sat latent in her mind and come to surface. But the more he thought on it, he shook the disturbing images out of his head. He sighed and almost gave up looking for her when he turned his head towards the door.

She entered the room, looking flustered. It was apparent by her wet sloppy braid that she had rushed through her shower this morning. At least it was warm in the hall, but their potions class would be quite cold. She sat down with a plop on the bench and started to grab food from the plates as they magically appeared. She definitely had a lot more appetite then he did at the moment that was for sure.

When class came she had entered a bit late and collapsed into a heap in the chair. He gave her a cool gaze, a smirk on his lips although he was frowning at her condition on the inside. “Problem Lioness? Did you get run over on your way here?”

She looked up at him then as she haphazardly pushed some hair away from her face. Her eyes were tired and dull as she sat up straight and turned away, pulling her books out for the class. Her night had not been good and she didn’t need him patronizing her. It didn’t help that as she walked to class that morning she had to break up a fight, which resulted in her hair getting pulled out of place, even though it had already been a wet mess. She had gotten hit by a wayward spell in the process, but had managed to dispel the affects herself.

His jaw tensed as he stared at her. “hn…” He watched as she tried to at least tidy her hair, undoing the still wet braid and fixing it as quickly as she could. At least it was better then the frazzle mess it had been. “You're wetting me with your stupid hair.”

“Get over it.” She mumbled.

Professor Quintell raised a brow as she stood from her desk. “Settle down now lovelies. It’s time for class to start.” She walked around the room and looked at her students, mentally taking attendance as the quill on the desk floated to life and checked names. Her dark purple hair flowed with her as she glided across the floor like a ghost. She turned her attention to her two prized students and gave a quick look of concern before moving into her lesson for the day. “Now then today we will be brewing a special potion called Sanguine Wine.”

The students looked at each other uneasily before looking back at her.

She went on to tell them what they would need, since this particular potion was not in their books. “You lot should be writing this down, it hasn’t been added to your texts yet, and probably won’t be for a very long time, but it is important should any of you come down with a case of vampirism.”

“Why is that professor?” A random student from Gryffindor asked.

“Very good question,” she smiled. “Should you ever be bitten and become a vampire, Sanguine Wine is a replacement of regular feedings, a pseudo blood, still rich in the nutrients that come in living blood, but at no cost to the surplus population. It is easy to make and there would be no need to visit local blood banks in the middle of the night looking for a fix.”

A few shivered while others got a bit more interested in the task at hand, some sliding forward in their seats to lean in more.

“Yes well, back to the ingredients you’ll need.” She went on with the list as she walked around the room, keeping her eyes on her students but looking back to her two prized pupils. She had noticed something odd about them during the last few months, but the state that Elizabeth was in told her something was wrong. She would have to confront her later, woman to woman. She shook the thoughts off as she continued with the lesson. “The brew time for this must be precise, although it is easy to put together, the tricky part is in the order in which you compile the ingredients and brew. I’ve found that adding the ginger before the garlic makes this particular potion more potent in its ability to stave off the thirst. Any questions?”

Elizabeth raised her hand. “Professor, doesn’t ginger and garlic work for blood circulation?”

“Indeed it does, by increasing the circulation of the blood you are allowing the pseudo blood to be ingested properly. Vampires feel this need to drink because they are lacking blood in their own bodies. This is why they drink blood to survive, the less blood in their system the more dangerous for them.”

“But don’t vampires hate garlic?” Scorpius asked with a raised brow.

“That is a common misconception. Vampires are sensitive to smell and there are some odors that are stronger than others. Some love garlic, some don’t. It’s also smell that drives a vampire when on the hunt, not just sight. A girl may look pretty to a normal man, but to a male vampire that same female could be repulsive if her scent isn’t right. He’d never think to drink from her.”

“What about sunlight?”

Professor Quintell turned to the voice and looked dead in the eyes of Albus Serverus. “Well good of you to pipe up in class Mr. Potter.” She walked towards him slowly. “Sunlight only affects a very weak vampire, particularly newborns and vampires who have not fed for five days. But those particular vampires who do not feed for long lengths of time begin to lose themselves in the madness the hunger creates.”

“Professor! When you say _newborns_ do you mean newly made vampires or… vampire children?” A confused redhead asked.

“I mean both, Ms. Weasley.” Quintell said as she looked over at her. “A vampire can mate with a human and breed offspring so long as the human they mate with is compatible. The offspring can either be born human and later become vampire once they have reached a mature age, be fully human at birth, or be vampire from the start.”

The class looked collectively amazed and horrified.

She looked over at them with a satisfied look. “Now let’s get started.” She grinned like a madwoman as she bounced around the room, motioning students to get things together to begin the potion.

Scorpius looked towards Elizabeth and nudged her. “I’ll get the ingredients, you have that list written?”

She was leaning over the book, staring at it a bit before she shook her head and looked at him. “Yes…” She slid it over to him.

He raised a brow at her before taking the book. “You start the cauldron.”

“Hm…”

He stood up to go, but looked back at her. “Snow, the cauldron, light it, now,” he gave an annoyed look before mumbling under his breath a word he’d never say in public.

She gave a dismissive wave towards the cauldron and it lit wordlessly.

He raised a brow suspiciously but mainly intrigued and surprised although he would not show it outwardly. This girl was much more than she seemed. He had thought that of her before, but it was even more evident now, this and that nightmare he had witnessed just confirmed that there was more to the story then he knew and he had to learn more. But how to do it without her knowing was the question. He thought on it more as he walked off to get the ingredients on the list, his mind not fully into the potion but more on replaying the events in her nightmare, he could have sworn he heard the name _Myrddin_ before but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He frowned as he made his way back to her, to see her head on the desk. The sleep she had gotten must have been minimal and he wanted to soothe her, but as a Malfoy and a Slytherin that was not in his best interest. So he did what he thought was best. He sat down and placed the ingredients on the table before he grabbed onto her leg from under the table and sliding his hand up her thigh as the other in plain sight, pushed her slightly. Her skin was smoother then he had imagined and it pleased him.

She jerked up, more at his hand feeling up her thigh under the table than the push. She looked at him wide eyed, but she said nothing, wanting to avoid a scene as she felt his fingers move to caress the inside of her thigh before pulling away.

“Welcome back to earth Snow, you should take better care of yourself. I don’t want my grades to slip because you’re falling asleep. Now let’s start on this potion.” He was calm in his speech although his heart was racing, glad that no one else had caught the exchange. At least, he thought no one did. He had failed to realize that Quintell was a hawk.

Elizabeth made a sight face, completely appalled by him. She felt warm and tired and warm and tired did not mix well. “Why’d you go and touch me for?” She hissed at him, the fire under the cauldron flared a little as if sensing her frustration. The flames sparked a small fire on the table, which Ameris had quickly put out.

She glared at the two of them. “That is enough from the two of you. You’re both sentenced to detention, fifty points from each of your houses!”

Elizabeth flinched and looked like a kicked puppy, she didn’t do anything, Scorpius should have been the one punished not her. She slumped in her seat and pouted, and if Scorpius hadn’t been angry at her he would have found it adorable.

 _A Slytherin prefect getting detention!_ The very thought was madness, even more so for a Malfoy to get detention. His father of course had never let him know of his own misdemeanors, in fact, Scorpius thought his father had been the perfect pupil in school. They never talked about those times often. He glared at her as did many other Slytherins and a few from Gryffindor were glaring in her direction as well… but probably more at him for technically starting it. He began to wonder why he felt such an odd attraction to this girl, she was insufferable and she had somehow gotten him in trouble. But then, looking at her he felt defeated, he did start it after all.


End file.
